Bouncing Heart
by HoshigakiAira
Summary: Ever wondering about Aomine's romance life? Everyone in Seirin is curious about this, but it's not possible to ask him directly. So when Momoi come to Seirin's gym it means that this is the chance to know more about the blue haired ace. AominexOC
1. Chapter 1

******Disclaimer: **I do not own Kuroko no Basuke and all characters inside except for the OC characters. The plot belongs to me.

**Pairing : Aomine x OC**

**Maybe OOC. Maybe AU.**

* * *

**Chapter 1 : Recalling Memories**

-General's POV-

"Excuse me... Is Tetsu-kun in?" Momoi came to the Seirin in the middle of raining day and surprised the 2nd grader who had practiced all the day along with the coach Riko.

"Well, he is not here at the moment, " Hyuuga said to her, while every body in the gym started talking about that sudden came of Momoi. Momoi, who stood up still silently in front of the door, didn't realize that her wet uniform made some pattern of her bra. Thus made Seirin's boys got blushed.

"Take this towel. You can take my t-shirt, we'll talk later, " Riko said to Momoi.

"I wonder what's up," said Hyuuga after Momoi had left to change the clothes.

"Who knows why, I called Kuroko-kun and the other juniors. They say they'll be here in no time," said Riko.

Suddenly, the peach haired girl came, "Em, thank you for your towel and clothes. This is a bit tight though."

Momoi's appearance with Riko's shirt that a little stretched in the chest area had made the Seirin boys got blushed again. As the result, they had to go one lap around the school from their dear coach.

-Skipping setting-

Kuroko and the others had came. After gave Momoi a can of coffe, Kuroko, along with everyone in the gym, wanted to hear the whole story of her sudden visit.

"So, is something bothering you?" said Kuroko gently.

Momoi told him that she had another fight with Aomine. It all started when Momoi noticed something went wrong for Aomine, and she warned their coach about it. The coach then made a decision that Aomine wouldn't play in the remaining matches. Aomine was mad when he found out who had caused him not be able to play, then the two had a fight. Thus made Momoi ran off to Seirin to meet Kuroko.

"That's what happened," she said sadly.

Kuroko walked towards her, then patted her head gently, "It will be alright, Momoi-san. Aomine-kun said things he didn't mean out of anger. There is no way he would ever hate you," he smiled, "Let's go back. I'm sure Aomine-kun is out there looking for you now."

"Tetsu-kun~~~ " Momoi hugged him tightly as usual.

They all huffed. But then Koganei spoke, "Well, sometimes I wonder what kind of person he really is, that Aomine. Is he has a girlfriend?"

Everyone turned their attention toward him, "Why did you ask it all of the sudden?" asked Hyuuga.

"I just want to know. He is popular, no one doesn't know Generation of Miracles these days. So, Momoi-chan, do you know about it?"

Momoi tilted her head as she recalled some memories, "Well, actually he used to had one."

"Used to?" said Kagami, "so they are already broke up, huh?"

"It's not like it has ended though, " said Momoi while she looking up to the ceilings. _Sorry, Dai-chan, I really want to share this story. After all, I believe you wouldn't mad at me if I told them your story._

* * *

Uwaaaa I don't know what to say~ this is my first fanfiction ever. I'm going to make it short for every chapter, so that you guys wouldn't be too tired to read. Any reviews and comments are welcomed, please help me since I'm new here. Minna, I'll do my best! Thank you for reading~


	2. Chapter 2

_How was it minna? Thanks for reading my story~_

_for monamonalisa17, thanks for your review, i'll try to update one chapter for one day,or one chapter every two days  
_

_Happy reading~_

******Disclaimer: **I do not own Kuroko no Basuke and all characters inside except for the OC characters. The plot belongs to me.

**Pairing : Aomine x OC**

**Maybe OOC. Maybe AU.**

* * *

**Chapter 2 : I admire him**

"Okay then, for Tetsu-kun and all of you guys, I will tell you a story," said Momoi, and then she took a deep breath.

.

.

.

_Summer, when all GoM were in their 3rd year of Teikou Middle School_

-Aoki's POV-

I stepped out from the front door of my home quietly. Okaasan was currently sleeping in front of television. I closed the door slowly, hoping that it would not make a loud noise. Then I quickly ran off to the street. I sighed, I hope I wouldn't be late. That day I was going to watch street basketball in a basketball court nearby. I had slipped away from my home to watch some boys playing street basketball for these past few days, of course when Okaasan fell asleep during watching her favorite television drama. And thanks God, I always make it in time to the home right before she woke up. Though I only spent couple of minutes, or maximum nearly half an hour to watch their play, but I'm really happy. They seemed very happy when they were playing basketball. They played as if they were dancing, making their swift moves through the hoop, as the squeaks of shoes and ball being the background music. I only watched their play for all the time and didn't have any courage to join their play. It's not that I'm a total clumsy when it comes to basketball. I'm pretty good too, at least I always be the best scorer in my random team when we had basketball during P.E. time. But I had no chance for playing basketball outside the P.E. time. Never.

I walked towards the basketball court as the sound of bouncing ball reached my ears, happily thought that I could see they are playing street basketball again. But then I stopped by the side of the court only to find that the boys who usually play street basketball here weren't come today. Instead, a tall boy with tanned skin and blue hair made a furious dunk through the hoop.

Bathump.

Sugoi.

My eyes widen. His play, of course it's totally something! What a dunk he had made. He took the ball and then began dribbling it, and with just one hand he made another shot. Then, that's the moment when I realized I really wanted to play basketball. The scene in front of my eyes, a combination of a wonderful play, an amazing player, together with the afternoon sunshine and summer breeze, made a shot right to my heart. In a blink of eye, that guy turned his head and found me stood up there. A frown was shown on his forehead.

"Who are you?"

Bathump.

God, his voice…

"Hey, did you hear me? I said who are you?" the blue-haired teen asked me again.

God, I admired him.

* * *

Yoo minna~ how about the second chapter? As usual, reviews please~ Thank you for spending your time in reading my story. I will work harder for the next chapters~


	3. Chapter 3

_Hello minna~ Happy New Year! Thanks for your reviews. Since I'll be busy with my exam for couple of days here are a slightly longer chapter for you._

_For Xxdreamergirl95xX Happy new year too, i'll try to update as soon as possible, but I think I'll take a couple of days off from this fanfiction due to my exam. But for make it up, I promise next chapter will be longer. I know my grammar isn't good, but I hope all of you still catch the story itself. Feel free to review. Happy reading~_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke and all characters inside except for the OC characters. The plot belongs to me.**

**Pairing : Aomine x OC**

**Maybe OOC. Maybe AU.**

* * *

**Chapter 3 : You're so funny**

"Ano,s- sorry for disturbing you, I just come to watch street basketball here, so I don't know that you are having a practice. Please don't mind me."

He twitched his eyebrows, "You came to watch street basketball? I didn't even know that there are guys who used to play here. And I'm not having a practice."

"Is that so?" Damn, why I ruined the conversation with murmuring that words. It seemed that I'm not interested in talking with him. Then what now? What should I do? The atmosphere started getting awkward.

"Ah, you can continue your prac.. I mean, have fun with your basketball, I'm leaving then!" with that words I went home as fast as I can. Good, now I couldn't face him after doing something stupid like that.

I made it in time once again, few minutes after I came into my room, I heard Okaasan called my name. I went downstairs from my room, and looked at her who was waiting me by the end of the stairs, "Help me prepare the dinner, Aoki-chan."

"Yes, Okaasan." I started washing the dishes. Maybe I won't go to that court for couple of days, I really don't know what to do if I met him again. That blue-haired boy, his tanned skin, and his wonderful dunk…

I shook my head. Uh, focus! Okaasan will mad if I broke one of these plates due to thinking of that blue-haired boy too much. Focus!

-Back to the court, General's POV-

Aomine still stood there, as his eyes were watching the blue-haired teen figure that running away from the court. He sighed, bounce the ball before lied down on the court, " Tch, what a weird boy. And how in the hell he has the same hair color as mine," he murmured. He was watching the beautiful blue sky above him, before he yawned and suddenly got up. "Practice. Huh?" he muttered to himself, "was I looked like having a practice?"

-Skipping Setting-

Okay, Okaasan was taking her nap again. It had been three days since I met him. I hoped he wasn't there today. I walked to the court and few meters before it I listened carefully, whether there was sound of bouncing basketball or squeaking shoes. I didn't hear anything, though. So I peeked to the court, and heavily sighed as I found no one there.

Looks like I came in wrong time again, I thought. I don't have any basketball, so I couldn't practice alone here. Besides, my parents won't let me to have one. I walked into the court, and step by step approaching the 3-point line. I took a pose like shooting the ball from the line, imagining there was a ball on my hand, and jump while throwing the imaginary-ball to the basket. I smiled as I imagined the ball made its way through the hoop, made another points for the imaginary team in an imaginary game. I chuckled, maybe I need a hit on my head because I kept on imagining those crazy game.

"Hey, you're the one who came here few days ago."

I turned my head and felt as if my heart bouncing like the ball being dribbled. Right there, few meters away from where I stood, that blue-haired-with-tanned-skin guy while holding a basketball.

"Ah, k-konnichiwa," I said nervously. Why I met him again? I could feel my cheek getting hotter than before.

"So you play basketball huh?" he said as he walked up to where I stood, "by the way my name is Aomine Daiki."

"My name is Nakamura Aoki, pleased to meet you." Nooo, now he is standing beside me. He was so damn tall!

"So, Nakamura, are you a player too?" he said then made a shot right to the hoop. Slush, it went into the basket perfectly.

"N-not really, I only played it when we were in P.E. class. But I like basketball," I said to him.

He looked at me with raised eyebrows, then he burst out a loud laughter, "You're so funny."

Okay, that was really another stupid answer from me.

"But that's the truth!" I protested.

"So why don't you join your school team as a player if you like basketball?"

I silenced. I couldn't answer it.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello minna~ As promised I made this chapter longer. My exam hasn't ended though, but since it's weekend I couldn't resist to make another chapter ;P

For FairyLucyka-san, your question about Aoki's gender will be answered with this chapter. I intentionally made it like this.

Thanks for all the reviews! I'm really happy. I'll try harder for next chapter as well. Happy reading~

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke and all characters inside except for the OC characters. The plot belongs to me.**

**Pairing : Aomine x OC**

**Maybe OOC. Maybe AU.**

* * *

**Chapter 4 : Wanna play one on one?**

-General's POV-

Aomine looked to the figure that stood beside him, still remained silent. When Aomine about to asked again the same question, Aoki finally let a word escaped through the air, "Well…,"

"Hm?" Aomine raised an eyebrow by hearing it.

Aoki smiled, "Well, since I'm pretty busy with my school and courses, I guess I don't have time to play basketball."

Aomine only let a huff as the response. He knew that he wasn't the type that paid so much attention towards the others, but he could tell that something was off with this Aoki. He knew somehow, that Aoki didn't tell him the truth. Aomine scratched his head, he believed that there must be reasons why Aoki made such an excuse.

"Wanna play one on one?"

Aoki smirked while watching Aomine held up the ball with his hand.

-Aoki's POV-

He wanted to play one on one with me! Oh God, what should I do? I really wanted to play basketball with him, but what if Okaasan and Otousan found out? I should make sure that Okaasan and Otousan wouldn't know if I played a little. But, but, he actually asked me to play with him. I couldn't help but felt so happy yet so nervous. My heart raced, getting faster as I took my position in front of him.

"You got your turn first," Aomine said and tossed the ball to me.

_Alright, let's see_… I began to dribble the ball, and the next second went to the right side. Aomine turned to his left side already, but then I made a crossover then went to the right. I broke past him, and ran toward the hoop. But he was so damn fast. I didn't know how could he manage to get in front of me in a blink of eye. Then I suddenly stop and turned to the opposite direction. He was pretty surprised and began to chase me. When I felt he was close enough I turned around once again, then shot the ball. His eyes widen due to my sudden action. I got you right there… this shot definitely went in, since he couldn't even made an attempt to react over my sudden shot. I smirked at this.

"How naïve."

Aomine jumped and his tip of fingers touched the ball. No way! How could he got there after his late jump! The sound of the ball that bounced against the hoop, failed to get in, was ringing in my ear like a death bell. That's my ultimate shot that I rarely used and he blocked it like it was nothing. This guy couldn't be compared to the guys who used to play street basketball here. He was way better than all of them!

"Now it's my turn," he said as he picked up the ball and got in his position in front of me. I lowered my body's position, prepared for his coming, and suddenly he tossed the ball to his left side. What? What was he think, letting the ball bounce to the other side? Was the ball slipped from his hand? I just about to grab the ball when his long arm stretched and grab the ball right in front of my face and past me. Just how fast he could be! I wonder if he set up a nitro boost inside his shoes, I didn't know that there is someone as fast as him!

The ball went in the hoop easily. I did nothing except watching the ball being picked up by Aomine. I wonder why his eyes looked so sad after he made a wonderful move and won this one on one game. His eyes weren't sparkling brightly like other guys whom I used to watch. His gaze was enough to made other people scared and felt pressured, but looked like there was nothing inside. It's kind of… lonely?

"You're so great, Aomine," I said while panting heavily. Crap, I couldn't go home in this state. I need to calm down and wipe off these sweats.

"You have good reflexes though," he said. He almost didn't sweat at all! I sighed, must be that easy for him to play against someone like me.

I walked to the side of the court to take my bottle from the bag. Then I remembered that I brought some cakes that I had made this morning. I thought I could eat it while watching street basketball, but again there was nobody when I got here. So I took it out from my bag along with my bottle and began to eat it. Aomine sat next to me and he looked to the cake I was holding.

"Wanna some?"

"Oh thanks," he said, "are you that exhausted after play against me? It's just one game though?"

"Well, kind of," I murmured.

"Tch, you must train your stamina then… oh wait, it's delicious! Where did you buy this?"

"I made it this morning," I said bluntly. Rather than felt exhausted, my heart beat faster as he praised my homemade cake.

"What? You made it? I didn't expect a boy actually can make something as delicious as this."

_What did he say?_

"Guessed that Murasakibara must be so glad to have a friend like you if he found out that you could make delicious stuffs like this."

_Did he just say that I'm a boy?_

* * *

I'm sorry minna, my grammar still bad... so how is it? Yes, Aomine had mistaken Aoki as a boy. That's why he described her as a boy while her mother called her Aoki-chan. Sorry to make all of you get puzzled~ You will get more explanation about her daily appearance in next chapter. Thank you for reading~


	5. Chapter 5

****I'm sorry minna~ *bow*, I couldn't continue this story because I have exams and I had to focus on my study. I couldn't offer a longer chapter nor keep my promise that I'll explain about Aoki's appearance in this chapter, but I could present some fluffy moments in this chapter ;-) Well, since my exams has ended I guess I could concentrate on this story much more than before. Thanks for all of your review! I'm glad that you like my story. Thank you again and happy reading~

* * *

**Chapter 4 : Your hair has the same color like mine**

I just stared at him with a blank look. Was I dreaming or he actually said me I was a boy?

"Hm, what? Why do you look at me like that huh? Ah, you kinda remind me of one of my bestfriend."

Now I change my look into a confused look.

"Is that so?"

"Yeah, not so alike, but he has small figure like you too, and he likes basketball so much. And he has the same light blue color on his hair and orbs, but it's a different blue unlike your hair,ah… WHAATTT?"

I jumped slightly because of his sudden action. What is that yell for?

"Waahh, I just realized that your hair has the same color like mine! What the hell! How come something like this happen! Are you have any blood relation with me somehow?" Aomine asked exaggerately, but I knew that he was serious. I couldn't help but laughed.

"Oh my my, you are just aho, wait… your name must be Ahomine instead!" I couldn't help to laugh louder.

"J-just shut up, you brat!" Aomine leaned down to shut my mouth with his hands, but his great power made me fell aback. Aomine, who startled when I fell, couldn't help his body to maintain his balance and fell onto my body. I let out a scream when his body crashed onto mine. He was so damn heavy! But that's not the important matter here. He was on top of my body! Our gaze met, and I could feel my cheeks getting hotter. No way, that's too close!

Aomine got up from that awkward position and mumbled for apologize, "My bad, I didn't intend to make you fell. Tch, didn't you have any strength left?" He stretched out his hand, tried to help me.

I still lied on the ground. I wondered if he finally knew that I'm a girl, since he fell atop of my body, "It's because you are so damn stupid, how come we have blood relation? We even didn't know each other name till today! About my hair, it's the same as my Dad's hair. Do you think that only you have that hair color?"

"It's because I think it's weird enough to have this kind of hair color, but I couldn't deny that this hair color make me look awesome, don't I?" he said with a grin.

"Hahaha, What a pride," I said, "but yes I like my hair color, and I glad I could meet someone who has the same hair color other than my family." I accepted his hand and got up.

"What? You are a feather or what? You are so damn light-weighted!" Aomine said as he helped me got up.

"Well, it's not…"

My words cut by an appearance of a pink-haired girl. She stood there in front of us, behind the fence that encircled the basketball court, with both of her hands on her waist and puffed cheeks. She glared at Aomine, who only turn his head to hear and sighed.

Who is that girl?

* * *

How was it minna? I'm sorry for my bad grammar . Feel free to review~


	6. Chapter 6

Hello minna! As promised I bring detailed explanation about Aoki's appearance for you that curious why she often mistaken as a boy. This chapter is longer too! For Xxdreamergirl95xX, FairyLucyka, ThisIS M-Girl, and Rasielis thanks for all your reviews. Those really pumped up my spirit to write even more! Many thanks to for those who favourited and followed this story, really I don't know what to express my gratitude but to keep writing *bow* Also for all of you readers that read my story, thanks so much! Happy reading~

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke and all characters inside except for the OC characters. The plot belongs to me.**

**Pairing : Aomine x OC**

**Maybe OOC. Maybe AU.**

* * *

**Chapter 5 : In order to stay close with him**

-Momoi's POV-

Geez, that stupid Dai-chan, he promised to go shopping with me but where was he then? He didn't answer any single of my calls. Now, where should I go to look for him? Maybe I should call Tetsu-kun…, wait, a few days ago he told me about he had gone to some basketball court in the suburbs. Seriously what was he think? I expected him to be sleeping in his room rather than went off to some new place.

I walked from the bus stop in the suburb area that Dai-chan had mentioned before, flipped my phone to make a call when I found out that he sent me a message.

_From : Dai-chan_

_To : Satsuki_

_Ah my bad, I'm playing some basket on the basketball court which I had told you before, it's near a park with fountain_

Geez, he was so troublesome. I doubled my pace and walked straight to find the place. Soon afterwards I saw a quiet park, with beautiful fountain on the center of it. It's a nice place, I think, but I had to find that idiot first. I turned to the corner right after the park and found a basketball court.

Ah, there he is! I glared at him, and shouted, "Dai-chan!"

He turned his head and look at me with that lazy expression as usual, "Oh, there you are Satsuki."

"Mou, Dai-chan! Now let's heading off to make up your promise," I said furiously, but suddenly I noticed that there was someone beside him. He looked unfamiliar to me, but he oddly had the same hair color like Dai-chan. He had rather big cold grey orbs. His hair style was the same like Ki-chan's, but he was kind of… short, for a boy. He was about the same high as Tetsu-kun, no… he was only an inch taller than me. Maybe around 164 or 165 cm tall. He had a fair skin, but not as pale as mine nor Tetsu-kun. But something was off from him. It was his small figure, much to a girl posture instead. But his way in dressing and his chest looked like a boy. He was kind of confused while still looking at me. Looks like they were having a conversation.

"Ah. I'm sorry to intrude your conversation. I'm Momoi Satsuki, nice to meet you. And who are you?"

He startled and hurriedly bow to me, "N-no problem. My name is Nakamura Aoki, nice to meet you too," he smiled. Hm, he was kind of cute and polite too, but Tetsu-kun still way cuter than him ;-)

"By the way, you remind me of someone. Your polite words and your height, just like a friend of mine," I said. Well, if he had the same hair and orbs color like Tetsu-kun's, I swear he must be Tetsu-kun's little brother.

"You think like that too, Satsuki? I told you Aoki, you just look like my friend Tetsu. Ah, you don't mind if I call you Aoki right?"

"Of course not, Aomine-kun," he smiled again, "so, you wanna leave with your girlfriend?"

The second later, I found myself and Dai-chan yelled to that boy, "No way/No way in Hell! What makes you assume that he/she is my boy/girlfriend?!"

He jumped after being yelled by us, and muttered some apologize, "S-sorry, I think you two are going out since you two are quite close."

"Hell no! She is just my childhood friend! Who wanna go out with this nagging girl," growled Aomine.

"Shut up, stupid Dai-chan! Who wanna either to go out with a lazy boy like you! "

"Geez, how troublesome of you Satsuki, now how about we hit Maji Burger instead? I will go shopping with you another time, since the summer holiday has just started? We still have plenty of time, you know," said Aomine.

I sighed, knowing that forcing this lazy bastard now to go shopping would do nothing, "Fine, I will drag you to go shopping with me another time. Want to join us, Aoki-kun?"

"Is that alright, Momoi-san, Aomine-kun?"

"Of course, you are our friends. Let me show you that Maji Burger is such a nice place to hang out to," said Aomine.

-Aoki's POV-

Oh God, why that girl called me Aoki-kun! I thought since she was a girl she could see that I was a girl, but she also had mistaken me as a boy. And then they invited me to go with them. Well, I want to know more about Aomine-kun, but this girl, what was her name again? Ah yes it's Momoi. Seeing her with Aomine-kun, I couldn't help to think that they were so cute to be a couple instead of childhood friends. Momoi-san was so beautiful, while I was often mistaken as a boy.

"Is that alright, Momoi-san, Aomine-kun?"

"Of course, you are our friends. Let me show you that Maji Burger is such a nice place to hang out to," said Aomine.

I stood still on my place. Friend, huh? I love him, and way to get closer on him is to be his friend. Since he(plus his childhood friend) didn't know that I'm a girl, I know that this feeling is hopeless. But I think the fact that they had mistaken me as a boy makes way a lot easier for me to befriend of him.

_Then I will take this way in order to stay close with him, even if it means I've to hid my real gender._

I nodded to them and took my bag, then followed them to go out from the court.

"Then, let's go!" said Momoi-san.

I just took three steps beside Aomine-kun when suddenly my head spinning badly. My heart beat faster and I could hardly breathe. Crap! In this state I would pass out anytime soon. I need to go home! Now!

"I'm sorry," I muttered, made Aomine-kun and Momoi-san who were still arguing turned their head around to me, "I need to go home now, I'm sorry. See you again!" As soon as I finished my words I dashed from them, ran as fast as possible to my home.

* * *

What happen to Aoki? I will explained it to you next chapter ;-)


	7. Chapter 7

****Hello minna~ New chapter is up! I want to apologize since I had written the chapter title wrong before for the chapter 5 and 6. I doubled write chapter title number 4, ehehe. I'm sorry for the mistake

For ThisIS M-Girl -san, thank you for loving this story~ I hope so that more AominexOC will come up in near future! And for FairyLucyka-san it's not exactly an asthma, but since she was born she got a weak bodyand also there something wrong with her lungs, that's why she couldn't force her body... ah I will come up more about this on the next chapter ;-)

For all readers, sorry this chapter is shorter than the last one, but I promise next chapter will be a long one, about 1k+ words maybe. Happy reading minna~

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke and all characters inside except for the OC characters. The plot belongs to me.**

**Pairing : Aomine x OC**

**Maybe OOC. Maybe AU.**

* * *

**Chapter 7 : But I wanted to see him**

I grabbed the knob of the front door hastily. My hands began trembling, my head still spinning and it's getting worse. I threw out my sandals sloppily and run to the kitchen. I took my medicines and drank those fast. I couldn't stand it again, I wanna throw my body on my bed. Then I ran to my bedroom and fell on top of the bed. Okaasan, hearing the ruckus I made, got up from her nap and quickly came to my room.

"What happ-… Are you alright Aoki-chan?" she yelled as she saw me panting heavily on the bed.

"I… I forgot to drink the medicines, Okaasan. Now I felt my head like spinning," I answered her while covering my face with my arms. Crap! I dropped my bag on the front door before. Soon she would find it that I was going outside before!

"Then get some rest Aoki-chan, Okaasan would make a bowl of porridge," she said then closed the door.

No… this hasn't ended yet. Three, two, one…

SLAM!

"Aoki! Where have you been? You sneak out when I was taking a nap!"

Man…

"Sorry, Okaasan. I just want…"

"You just want what?" she glared at me.

"I-I just want to watch some street basketball," I murmured. I didn't have any choice but to tell the truth. Lied to her would make the situation even worse.

"Tell me A-L-L. You didn't just dropped by to see the match, right?"

The tone of her voice went deeper. Crap, I didn't have any choice but to tell all to her.

"Yeah, I just went for… some baskets."

I hear her sighed heavily, "Really you are just so stubborn, even though you has been warned before. Otousan will not happy when he know this."

I gulped.

"For now just take a rest. But, I will make sure you will not sneak out of the house again. Beside, your schedule has been decided."

With that sentence, she slammed the door.

I know, I know that. I would let this slide because it's my fault after all.

-Skipping Setting-

I hadn't been going to that court even after that day. I wondered if there were those guys who played the street basketball. And also Aomine-kun. I wondered, will he spend the time there alone, playing basketball, or will he be there with Momoi-san.

Okaasan had been reading her novel since an hour ago. She refused to take a nap after that 'incident'. So, I definitely didn't have a chance to sneak out of the house.

But I wanted to see him. I wanted to talk to him.

"Okaasan."

She raised an eyebrow upon my voice, "What is it, Aoki-chan? You don't feel alright?"

"No, it's not that, Okaasan. Can… can I go to the court… to see street basketball?"

Her eyes widened, "No way! You'll collapsed if you play again!"

"No, I won't play! This time, I won't play again. I just want to see them playing!" I insisted, still convincing Okaasan.

"Who know you will play or not if I let you go there?"

"No Okaasan. I won't play, definitely! Just let me go to see them. Please, Okaasan?" I grew my voice up, begging her to let me go. Please, please! I want to see him. I want to see Aomine-kun. We were just became friends. Please…

She frowned upon my words, "It's not like you to defy me like this, Aoki," Okaasan didn't call me Aoki-chan like usual when she was pissed, "but if I see you back home with a bead of sweat I won't ever let you to go to that place again. Remember it!"

I took steps forward and kissed her cheek, "Arigatou Okaasan! I promise!" With that, I rushed out happily. Finally!

I walked to the court happily. The court wasn't too far from my house, it only took 5 minutes by walking. I peeked to the court and saw a glimpse of tanned skin.

Yes! I was sure that's Aomine-kun! To think that my first intention going to this place was to see a street basketball game and later it changed to see Aomine-kun instead. I walked up to the court, yet just before I called his name I saw a pink haired girl was there too, arguing over something with him.

I knew this. But my heart felt slightly hurt. Still I stepped in the court approaching them, "Aomine-kun, Momoi-san."

* * *

So how was it minna? Feel free to review. Thank you for reading~ *bow*


	8. Chapter 8

Hello again minna~ As promised, this chapter is 1k+ ! Thanks for all readers who has been reading and following this story! And thanks for making this story as your favorite!

For ThisIS M-Girl -san, I'm sorry there isn't much Aomine x Aoki moment in this chapter, because there is Momoi too :) But, on the next one there will be some fluffy moments between those two!

For Ellixie-san, thanks for your love for this story, I'm happy as well knowing another Aomine fan :)

For Guest-san, thanks for your review. I'll try to fix up my grammar, and actually I intended to make every chapter kinda short, not over 1k words, but sometimes I want to write longer like in this chapter.

So, happy reading~

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke and all characters inside except for the OC characters. The plot belongs to me.**

**Pairing : Aomine x OC**

**Maybe OOC. Maybe AU.**

* * *

**Chapter 8 : Then let's exchange number**

-General's POV-

"Aomine-kun, Momoi-san." Aoki called as she came in the court, walked towards the pink haired girl and tanned ace.

"Yo, Aoki. Where have you been past week?" asked Aomine.

"Konnichiwa, Aoki-kun," said Momoi beamingly.

Aoki smiled calmly as she stood in front of those two childhood friends, "Konnichiwa, Aomine-kun, Momoi-san. Long time no see."

"C'mon, it isn't like we didn't see each other for that long. But, why didn't you come?" asked Aomine.

Aoki let out a small chuckle, "Well, yeah, I got sick. Fever," she lied.

"Aoki-kun, how come you got sick?" asked Momoi.

"Che, you got fever in the middle of summer? Are you baka Aoki?" teased Aomine, "Ough!" As soon as he finished his words, Momoi elbowed his stomach, "You are the one who stupid Dai-chan! How come you being that rude to him," scolded Momoi.

"Shut up, nagging old lady," grunted Aomine.

"What? What did you say? Baka!" Momoi once again smacked him.

"Ow! That hurts, Satsuki!"

"You deserved it, stupid Dai-chan!"

Aoki seemed confused as those two continued to argue, "There, there Momoi-san. It's not a big deal though," she said as she tried to calm Momoi.

"But, Dai-chan was so rude!"

"It's okay, Momoi-san," said Aoki once again.

"You see Satsuki? The person himself didn't bothered by my words," Aomine grinned as he won the arguing battle with Momoi.

Momoi pouted, "Fine then, if Aoki-kun is okay with that."

"So Aoki, one on one?" Aomine set up his position as if ready to dribble the ball on his left hands.

Aoki seemed down for a bit, "Sorry, but I think I will pass since I still has a headache."

"You're no fun," said Aomine, "you aren't scare to play with me, are you?"

"No, it's simply because I'm not feeling well right now."

Aomine then walked to the side, "Well, it can't be helped then. Let's sleep," he said as he lied on the ground and closed his eyes.

"Why don't you play by yourself, Aomine-kun? I wanna watch your play like before," said Aoki bluntly.

"Eeeh? Dai-chan has practiced basketball here before? But he said to me that he came here just because this is a nice place for slacking off" asked Momoi.

"What are you blabbing about, Aoki? I said I didn't practice that time," Aomine frowned.

"But, looks like you enjoyed playing it, Aomine-kun. The way you dunked the ball was awesome!" said Aoki.

"I told ya I didn't practice. It's simply the ball slip out from my hand," Aomine still so thick-headed to admit that he had played basketball here back then.

"You lied, Aomine-kun."

"J-just shut up, Aoki bastard!"

Aoki laughed at that words. The guy in front of her was sure didn't want to admit that he had played basketball in front of his childhood friend.

"Then Aoki-kun, let just that lazy Dai-chan sleep there with his lies. Let's talk about other topic then!" said Momoi.

"Mm, okay Momoi-san," said Aoki.

"It's okay to call me Satsuki, Aoki-kun. Don't be so formal to me."

"Okay then, S-satsuki-chan."

"Good! Now, Aoki-kun, are you a basketball player too? You seem to like basketball very much," asked Momoi as she sat up beside the-sleeping-boy Aomine.

Aoki then sat beside Momoi, and looked to her, "No, I'm not a player, but it's true that I like basketball very much. I enjoyed playing it whenever we had it in P.E. time at school."

"Hee, why didn't you join the basketball team then?"

Aoki smiled, then looked up to the sky, "There are some reasons, though. But I can't tell it to you Satsuki-chan."

"Eeeh, why not Aoki-kun?"

"Because it's nothing," she chuckled.

"By the way, what is your school? Did your school participate in Interhigh preliminaries? Maybe our school will face with each other," asked Momoi again.

"Yes, but my school had lost in the first round of Interhigh preliminaries."

"Ah, how unfortunate then," said Momoi.

"Say, Aoki, do you bring your cake like that day? I'm hungry," demanded Aomine who suddenly got up.

"Eh, no Aomine-kun, I didn't make it today," Aoki answered it bluntly.

"Next time you want to drop by here bring it with you okay? Ah, then let's exchange number so we can meet up anytime later. Satsuki, you must taste his cake, it's amazingly delicious, you know," Aomine grinned.

"Is that right Aoki-kun? You can cook?" Momoi asked enthusiastically.

"Um, yeah, but not that good actually. I think my specialty is baking cake," Aoki said hesitantly.

"It's even more amazing then! Not all boys who come up with the skill baking a delicious cake! You're amazing Aoki-kun!"

"That's right, Satsuki. Even not all girls can cook, you as example," teased Aomine.

"S-stupid Dai-chan! Ah, that's right. Please teach me how to cook, Aoki-kun!"

Aoki surprised at that sudden request, "But, …"

"You won't turn down my request, right? Please, Aoki-kun?" Momoi pleaded.

-Aoki's POV-

I widened my eyes hearing upon her sudden request.

"You won't turn down my request, right? Please, Aoki-kun?"

It's not that I wanted to turn down your request, but how can I let you come to my house? Of course Satsuki-chan would find out that I was a girl!

"It's not like that, Satsuki-chan, but I still not feeling well yet. I guess next time, Satsuki-chan."

I saw her puffed her cheeks, "Okay then, let's exchange our number Aoki-kun," she said while taking her cell phone out from her bag. It's cute, the color is pink just like her hair. But, it's not only her who had the stuff which color was the same like the hair.

I took out my dark blue flipped phone from my pocket.

"Eeeh, your phone looks exactly like Dai-chan's!" shouted Satsuki-chan.

I looked to Aomine-kun's hand and surprised with what I saw, "Wow, it's exactly the same!"

"Hell, it's no fun Aoki, why did you buy the same phone like me?" grunted Aomine.

"Hey, it's not like I want to have the same phone with you." Oh yeah, good lie Aoki, I said to myself. If I didn't want to have the same stuff with him, why my heart felt so warm and happy like this?

"Are you a copycat of me or what?"

"What? You're the one!" I said loudly, didn't want to lose an argue with him.

"This is bad, how if someday you accidentally take my phone and I take yours?" asked Aomine.

I didn't answer his question and proceed to exchange number with him and Satsuki-chan. The fact that we even had the same type of cell phone made me so damn happy.

* * *

How was it minna? I'm sorry I think Aomine is too OOC here . Feel free to review, okay? Thanks for reading~ :)


	9. Chapter 9

Kyaa I'm sorry for the late update minna . I was busy with another writing project, so I couldn't continue this story for a while. Well I will try to write and update as soon as possible, but I can't promise to you all. I'm very sorry .

Some fluffy moment here and full of Aomine x Aoki moments in this chapter! I'm sorry for the OOCness, but I wanted to build up the sweet moment so badly.

For FairyLucyka-san, yes but Momoi will find out soon ;) Thanks for your review!

For ThisIS M-Girl -san, here is the fluffy chapter :) I'm sorry that Aomine kinda OOC in this chapter as well. Thanks again for your review!

For Ellixie-san, thank you~ another fluffy moments here .

And thank you very much for everyone that has favorited and following this story. Happy reading minna~

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke and all characters inside except for the OC characters. The plot belongs to me.**

**Pairing : Aomine x OC**

**Maybe OOC. Maybe AU.**

* * *

** Chapter 9 : Mind to go with me today?**

-Aoki's POV-

I woke up this morning and yawned. Man~ it's very boring. I looked to the clock. It's 10 am already. Okaasan and Otousan went to Grandma's house yesterday and they supposed to be at home tonight at 9 PM. Well, since I don't have anything to do today, I guessed I would go to that court from the morning ;-)

I grabbed my phone and found that there was a new message. I frowned and opened it up to see the message.

_From : Ao-kun_

_Message : Yo~ Mind to go with me today? Wanna buy some basketball shoes. Let's meet at 10.30_

I widened my eyes upon reading the message. Was…was it true? Uwaah, it's like we were on date! Wh-what should I wear then? But, I should reply to him on the first place.

_To : Ao-kun_

_Message : Sure! Where?_

Right after I sent the message I jumped out from my bed, ran to the bathroom on the next door frantically, and took a bath as fast as possible. By the time I finished my bath I heard my cell phone beeped, a sign that a message had been received. I went out from the bathroom and proceeded to open the message at the next second.

_From : Ao-kun_

_Message : Let's meet on the basketball court first. See ya there Aoki._

Wha.. I couldn't help but smile. It wasn't a dream! I held my cell phone tightly and opened my wardrobe. I found a simple sky-blue dress with cute bow. I smiled. This is a dress that I loved to wear. It's perfect for a date, combined with a dark blue jacket and white high heels. Oh, a silver necklace and bracelet would do too! But, then I remembered. I sighed, I couldn't wear this one definitely. I had promised to myself, that this was the only way I could be close to him. So, instead of wearing the sky-blue dress, I picked a blue t-shirt, a black jeans, and a black-stripped, sleeveless white hoodie. I combed my hair, made sure that it looked somewhat stylish. I took my black watch and wear a white basketball shoes. I grabbed my dark-blue sling bag and went out of my home. I locked the door securely before checked my watch. Crap, it's 10.40 already! I ran to the court, and by the time I reached there I found Aomine nowhere.

Eh?

I blinked my eyes and checked my cell phone once again.

It did written that he would meet me here at 10.30. Now where is he now? I turned my head to the left and then to the right. He wasn't here. I sat on the ground, decided to wait for him. Maybe he was still on the way to get here. Come to think of it, I didn't know where he lives. Back then I didn't ask him where. But, he didn't ask me too on the first place. Well, if he did ask me I won't let him now since he could know that I'm a girl.

"Yo Aoki, my bad I'm late!"

I turned my head upon hearing his voice and almost fainted.

There he is, stood in front of me, wearing a white trousers and a black sleeveless shirt, scratched the back of his neck. He grinned to me, and it made me almost had a nosebleed. Damn it he was totally cool!

"It's alright, Aomine-kun. And your outfit…"

"Hm?"

"You looked totally dark with that black shirt."

"Damn you Aoki! What was that mean! You wanna insult me huh?"

I just chuckled. I really didn't have any idea how to praise him, how to tell him that he looked awesome.

"Let's go," he said.

I walked side by side with him. My face felt so hot. I couldn't look directly to his face. I don't want him to scolded me blushing so hard. I kept staring down to our feet.

"What's wrong Aoki?"

"No, nothing, Aomine-kun. By the way, where is Satsuki-chan?"

"What? Why did you ask about her? Don't tell me you like that old woman?" Aomine seemed displeasing.

"No, it's not like that, but I thought she would come along with us."

"I already ask her earlier, but she told me that she would went out with her mother. So I asked you to go with me."

"Oh, I see then."

We walked to the station and went for the train. Unexpectedly, there are so much people who got into the train. It's so crowded inside that I couldn't breath.

"Tch what the hell! Why there are so many people?" Aomine grunted.

I felt a sudden push from the back and I couldn't maintain my balance. I fell to the front, but a big hand hold my shoulder, restrained me from falling.

"Watch out!"

"Ah, thanks," I muttered, but suddenly another push came from behind. I still hold on Aomine's.

"Geez, how come you can be so skinny like a girl? Then just lean to my body so that you won't fall, " he said as he grabbed my shoulder and positioned my body so that my back collided with his front body.

"T-thanks, sorry for troubled you, Aomine-kun." Oh God! My hearbeat, my heartbeat bouncing faster! I even could hear my heartbeat. I could feel Aomine-kun's heartbeat too, beats fast up to my back. Cou-couldn't be he was nervous too?

I tilted my head backwards and looked up too Aomine-kun's face, taking a risk that he could see my hard-blushing face, only to see a faint red blush on his cheeks. He looked down to me and I felt unable to say anything. For a few seconds, our gaze locked into each other. The sounds of the train and crowded people, along with our racing heartbeat, just like a background music for us. I wished, I wished the time stopped there, right there.

"No problem, Aoki. Just make sure you comfortable enough," he said, then looked away. I could see the blush on his cheeks somewhat going darker than before. I just nodded and tilted back my head. How come I felt comfortable in this damn situation? The more I tried to calm down my heartbeat, the faster it became.

When we finally arrived on the Tokyo downtown, we went to every sport shop and looked for a pair of limited edition Jordan shoes that Aomine-kun wanted so badly. We couldn't find a right one for Aomine-kun's, since his feet are big. But, after many shops we entered we managed to get one. The price was quite expensive though, but Aomine-kun seemed ready to pay at all cost for that shoes.

"You don't wanna buy one too Aoki?"

I turned my head to him as we got out off the shop, "No, my shoes still fine to wear, why?"

"It's a waste, you can buy some basketball stuff since we has gone this far," he said.

Hm? I felt something was off, why everything was in green color? "No, I don't need anything to buy Aomine-kun. I'm glad we could find the shoes that you wanted." I touched my head. My body felt so light.

"Hm. Anyway thanks, Aoki."

Right before I wanted to say 'no problem' to him, my vision suddenly went blank and I felt my body crashed to the ground. I could hear Aomine-kun's voice calling my name before I drowned into the darkness.

* * *

Looking forward for your review :) Thanks for reading~


	10. Chapter 10

****I'm sorry minna-san! I know it's a very, very late update for this story. But for this past weeks after the last chapter I uploaded I'm in not a good condition. It takes time for me, even just to sit in front of the computer, let alone to back to the previous condition. I'm sorry, but for the next chapter will not be out as fast as before. Maybe one chapter for a week, since it only about 5-6 chapters onward. Please forgive me minna~

Well thanks for all the likes, follows, and reviews you gave me! It really motivates me day by day to keep struggle, finishing this story. Also the numbers of views. Enjoy this chapter minna, I know it's short but I promised longer chapter next time ;)

* * *

**Chapter 10 : I don't want to make him worry**

-Aoki's POV-

I felt my body was moving. But, it's kinda weird, it's felt as if my body was not touched the ground. I slowly opened my eyes, and I found Aomine-kun's face, but he wasn't looked at me. He was panting. I blinked my eyes, realization came to my mind. I being carried by Aomine-kun!

"A-Aomine-kun!"

He quickly turned his head down, "Oh, Aoki! You woke up! No need to worry, we will reach the hospital soon," he said while he kept running, carrying me.

Hospital? Crap, I don't want him to know…no, I should stop him!

"Aomine-kun, please put me down. I'm alright."

He stopped running, "What the heck did you say Aoki? You have just fallen unconscious! We should go to the hospital!" he said angrily. Why did he angry like that to me?

"I'm alright, Aomine-kun. It's just because I haven't eaten anything since the morning," I said while he was put me down.

"Geez, you're really troublesome Aoki! You should just tell me right away if you're hungry!"

"But I don't feel like to eat anyway."

"But then you fell unconscious! Tell me if you haven't eaten yet! Now let's go to the near restaurant!"

He dragged all the way and then we entered a small ramen stall. He turned his head to me, "Well, since this one is the closest, I think it's fine right?"

"What do you say? This is absolutely fine," I answered.

"Yeah, but I said 'restaurant' earlier, but I think you need to eat as soon as possible, so… it's…," I saw him confused with his words.

I chuckled, "It's really fine, Aomine-kun. Next time we will go to a restaurant if you want."

"Yeah, if you keep insisted on it," he muttered. I reached the nearest empty table and sat in front of Aomine-kun.

"Ojii-san*, chicken ramen for two!" he said to the stall's owner.

After he said our order, we felt the air getting awkward again. No one of us dare to broke the silence. I just kept looking onto the table. I still remembered his face back then when he was carrying me, running all the way to hospital. He was panting, sweating, and his face looked so worried. I want to say thank you to him, but this silence really got me even more awkward. I opened my lips, hesitating to let out the words.

"Thank you."

Aomine-kun looked at me. I stared into his dark blue orbs, and said it once again, "Thank you for the earlier."

"No problem," he said, "Say, Aoki."

"Hmm?"

"Don't you dare make me scared like that next time," he said then averted his gaze from me. The same worried face as earlier. I widened my eyes. No, I don't want to him to have an expression like that. I don't want too see his worried face ever again. I don't want to make him worry.

"Yes, I'm sorry, Aomine-kun."

Right at that time, the ramen we had ordered were served to our table. After mumbling some 'thank you' and 'itadakimasu', I called him.

"Hm? What's wrong Aoki?"

"Can… I call you Ao-kun? You can just call me Ao too if you want?"

"Ha? Why all of the sudden?"

"I think it's funny if we call each other with the same, I call you Ao, and you call me Ao."

Aomine-kun began to eat his ramen, "Do whatever you want, Aoki."

I smiled, "Okay, thanks Ao-kun."

* * *

*Ojii-san=uncle, often used to call the owner of the stall or shop.

Feel free to review minna~


	11. Chapter 11

Hello minna-san~~ I'm very, very sorry. This is my first update for this story since February. I'm sort of having a health problem and a hectic period of my study, so that's why I couldn't write any single word of it and need to take a rest for a while. I'm sorry to make this story be hiatus for a couple of months. I know that apologize is not enough to make it up, so here it is, the 11th chapter for all of you :) The truth is gonna be revealed from this chapter, but no fluffy moment this time (sorry .). I promise there will be some on the few chapters onward. Jaa, happy reading minna-san~ :D Feel free to review!

* * *

**Chapter 11 : That's my way to love him**

- Momoi's POV -

"Hm, maybe this one is his school," said Momoi. She glanced towards a building in front of her. This entire day she tried to find where school Aoki went to. She was curious, and after all she wanted to know the basketball team from Aoki's school. If she recalled, back then Aoki said that their basketball team had been eliminated in Interhigh preliminaries. She checked the list of Interhigh preliminaries participant, and found some names that had been eliminated on the first round. Momoi stared at the list. Aoki's composure was not looked healthy enough, he looked weak just like somebody who is in the middle of recovering from an ill, and she assumed that he probably choose the nearest school from his home. 'Maybe Aoki-kun go to the nearest school from his home, which is mean it isn't far away from the basketball court where they usually meet up,' thought Momoi. Momoi remembered after she exchanged her phone number with Aoki-kun, she asked him where is his house because she wanted to learn baking cakes, but Aoki said next time he will tell her. He just said that his house is not far from the basketball court. By the information she has and her analysis, she came to St. Marie High School.

She stood in front of the school gate, mesmerized by the architecture of the school building. It's really an elite school. She didn't think that actually Aoki entered such a school like this. Since it's a summer holiday, there were not many students there, but she could see that some students were studying in few classes, maybe they have extra classes. I entered the school, and saw few students on the hallway. I approached them, "Excuse me?"

They stopped walking and one of them asked back, "Yes, can I help you?"

"Say, do you know a student here named Nakamura Aoki?"

"Nakamura Aoki? Well, I haven't heard that name," said a boy with glasses.

"Hey, you don't know Aoki? She is the one who hardly attend the classes, but always in the top three in every tests and exams!" said a girl with a ponytail.

The other student furrowed his eyebrows, and suddenly his face litted up, "Ah, that one with dark blue hair? I see. She looks like a boy very much even when she wears skirt," he chuckled.

Momoi couldn't help but a little confused, "Sorry, what did you just say? Aoki-kun… is, a girl?"

Aoki and Aomine got out from the ramen stall. The atmosphere between them was not so good after they ate the ramen. If feels somewhat tense. Aoki couldn't help to break the silence, "Ao-kun, where do you want to buy the basketball shoes? Shall we go here now?"

Aomine looked to Aoki beside him, "Ah sure, let's go this way. Make sure you're not going to be swapped away by others since it's pretty crowd here."

"Hai, Ao-kun."

I followed his muscular body, following his every step beside him. I should be strong, so I wouldn't make him worried. That's my way to love him.

Momoi walked slowly as she was holding her cellphone. An address was typed there. She couldn't believe what she had just heard. So, this is the address of Aoki-… chan. It sounds somewhat strange in her ears. She needed to know the truth. She gonna ask Aoki no matter what happened.


End file.
